I Think I'm In Love
by poppukoo
Summary: Rukia. Seorang gadis mungil yang kini kabur bersama boneka Chappy kesayangannya. Menghambur dengan kehidupan nyata yang belum pernah ia jalani sebelumnya. Apa yang membuat spesial acara kaburnya kali ini? Check This Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach ©Tite Kubo-sensei. **

**Warning : Typo ,aneh ,gaje ,dst. **

**Attention : Bila nggak kuat baca ff saya ,silahkan angkat tangan menghadap kamera!**

**Check this out!  
**

**Chapter 2 "Alones"**

**I Think I'm In Love**

Ditelusurinya gelapnya malam ,melewati celah-celah pondasi yang terjejer rapih di tengah kota. Membawa kecemasan yang terus terbayang-bayang dibenaknya. Tak kenal lelah. Keringat yang sedari tadi meluncur dikulit halusnya tak dipedulikan olehnya. Nafas yang tersenggal-senggal tetap tak dapat menganggu konsentrasinya untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dua kaki mungilnya terus bergerak saling bergantian. Menuju dunia yang tak terbatas dan melampauinya.

"Nona! Tunggu! Anda mau kemana!?" teriak seorang pria bertato disela-sela berlarinya.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Cepat pergi!" jawab seorang gadis berambut hitam.

Kejar-kejaran antara seorang pria dan nonanya itupun tak dapat terhindarkan. Terus dan akan terus begitu sampai 'Nona' itu menemukan tempat tujuan berlarinya.

_BRUUUMMM ,TIIN TIIIN TIIIN_

Pasti kalian tahu suara apa itu. Ya, itu bus. Dengan suara pertanda bahwa ia akan siap berangkat.

"Akhirnya" ucap 'Nona' itu dengan perasaan lega karena sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya yang akan membawanya menuju jurusan utamanya. Kota Karakura.

* * *

"Kau itu bisa geser tidak sih!?" pekik seorang pria berambut hitam yang terganggu akan tidur malamnya yang lelap.

"Argh! Berisik! Kau kan bisa tidur dikamar lain!" jawab pria berambut 'orange' yang matanya tak kunjung terbuka karena ia sungguh ingin tidur lebih lama tanpa gangguan dari 'sang kakak'.

"Kau ini benar-benar adik yang kurangajar. Awas saja jika giliran kamarmu yang digunakan untuk tidur Yuzu dan Karin ,tak akan ku biarkan menyentuh kasurku 1 cm pun!" marah Kaien yang tersungut kemarahannya karena sifat 'tak bisa mengalah' adiknya itu.

"Biar saja! Wekkk!" balas Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya masih dengan pose tidurnya.

Karena tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi adiknya. Dengan perasaan sabar dan ikhlas Kaien beranjak dari kamar sang adik yang lumayan berantakan itu.

Semilir angin dimalam hari malah membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Tapi tak apa. Karena malam ini ia ditemani secangkir susu panas buatan ia sendiri. Jangkrik dan kodok juga ikut menjadi temannya malam ini. Dengan mendengar suara 'mengerik' sang jangkrik itu ,ia jadi merasa tak kesepian.

Kost yang dibangun orangtuanya sejak 5 tahun itupun ,kini selalu menjadi tempat berteduhnya dengan sang adik ,Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki dan Kaien Kurosaki. Dua orang yang bertanggungjawab atas Kost tersebut. Walau sebenarnya mereka punya orangtua yang mungkin lebih pantas untuk bertanggungjawab akan itu.

Orangtua mereka. Isshin Kurosaki .Ayah yang kalau bisa dibilang 'aneh ,gaje dan amburadul (?)'. Beliau bekerja sebagai dokter umum disalah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Kota Karakura. Walaupun dengan sifat nyentriknya itu tapi ia masih punya segi positif .Selalu konsisten dan professional dalam pekerjaan yang sudah ia geluti sejak lama. Kini ia tinggal dirumah mereka yang asli. Rumah yang dihiasi banyak bunga dan dikelilingi tetangga-tetangga yang ramah.

Masaki Kurosaki. Ibu yang lemah lembut. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan suaminya. Ia bekerja sebagai artis. Seorang Penyanyi. Yang kini tinggal di kota mode dunia ,yaitu Paris. Ia selalu menyembunyikan keberadaan keluarganya. Ia tak mau ,keempat anakn dan suaminya terlibat dalam gemerlap kemilau keartisannya.

Sebenarnya Masaki ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal ,sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang selalu ada bila keempat anak dan suaminya membutuhkan. Tapi apa daya ,ia selalu dikejar paparazzi yang ingin tahu siapa ia dan keluarganya sebenarnya dan juga ia masih punya banyak kontrak.

Karena kesibukan akan pekerjaan orangtuanya. Pertanggungjawaban atas Kost itupun dilimpahkan kepada dua jagoan laki-lakinya itu .Dua pria yang sama-sama berambut jabrik dengan warna yang sangat dan sungguh berbeda. Kedua adiknya. Karin dan Yuzu Kurosaki. Kini tidur diKostnya ,dikarenakan ayah mereka yang kini menangani operasi salah satu pasiennya.

* * *

"Apa ini rumahnya Kakek Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto?"

"Maaf ,kakek itu sudah menjual rumah ini. Jadi ia sudah pindah ,maaf ya" jawab seorang wanita

"Oh ,tidak apa-apa .Maaf mengganggu tidur anda" ucap nona itu membungkukkan badan pertanda ia menghormati apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

KRUYYUUUKKK

Terdengar musik yang selalu berdendang dan menggema di seantero perutnya yang tak terisi selama berjam-jam .Lapar. Yap ,itu yang kini 'Nona' itu rasakan.

"Ugh ,gara-gara buru-buru ,makanan ku tertinggal semua" keluh sang nona yang kini kembali menggerakan kedua kaki mungilnya menyusuri gelapnya malam dan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang selalu menusuk kulit halusnya walau sudah terlindung oleh jeket ungu yang ia pakai.

"Sekarang ,apa yang harus ku lakukan .Uhuk uhuk! Huh huh huh! " pekatnya udara dingin yang ia hirup membuat penafasannya mulai terganggu .Menggosok-gosok dan meniup-niup .Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya agar terlindung dari galaknya udara malam yang sangat jarang ia rasakan sebelum ia kabur dari rumah.

"Maafkan aku semuanya ,aku hanya ingin kalian sadar" ucap 'nona' atau bisa disebut 'Rukia' dengan nada sendu. Kekesalan ,kekecewaan dan kelaparan yang melandanya tampaknya tak dapat membendung air matanya yang sedaritadi masih tergenang dibawah kornea matanya lebih lama lagi. Cairan bening yang kini perlahan-lahan mulai meluncur membasahi pipinya tampaknya menjadi pelampiasan akan perasaan campur aduk yang kini ia rasakan.

Sendirian.

* * *

_Oreta awai tsubasa _

_Kimi wa sukoshi_

_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa _

_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute_

_Jibun no tame ni waretta ii yo_

Lirik lagu yang mungkin sangat familiar bagi kita. Lagu yang menjadi penghibur atau pencegah kebosanan yang kini mulai Kaien rasakan. Suara jangkrik dan kodok yang daritadi bersenandung lenyaplah sudah. Mungkin karena kedua hewan imut yang sudah dianggap jadi temannya sekarang itu sudah tidur duluan meninggalkan Kaien yang sedaritadi debat dengan matanya yang tak kunjung tertutup rapat.

"Ayolah! Besok kegiatanku banyak! Apa aku harus memplestermu agar kau bisa terpejam!" keluh Kaien yang urat-uratnya mulai terbentuk di pinggir keningnya.

_BRUUUKKK_

Sepenggal suara yang mulai mengganggu pendengaran Kaien. Karena rasa penasarannya tak bisa ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat .Mulailah ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sumber suara yang tak sengaja ia dengar tadi.

"A-apa itu? Kantong ungu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kantong ungu? Punya kaki ,tas ,tangan ,rambut ,boneka dan wajah yang imut ?. Apa itu masih bisa disebut sebagai kantong ?

"Astaga!" pekiknya.

* * *

"Ughhhhh ,emmmh!"pagi subuh sudah menjelang. Memekarkan kedua tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi .Peregangan otot memang sudah biasa ia lakukan dipagi hari. Tidurnya memang tak senyenyak biasanya karena ulah debatnya semalam dengan sang kakak.

"Chiyo! Cepat kemari!"

Chiyo? Siapa?

"Cepat! Aku butuh air hangat!"

Siapa pagi-pagi buta begini yang mempunyai suara yang merusak dunia itu? Yuzu? Karin?. Tak mungkin.

"Kau itu penghuni baru atau pengganggu baru!?" pekik Ichigo dengan setengah berteriak pada sumber suara.

"Ah! Cepat kemari!" terdengar lagi pengganggu itu.

"Siapa sih orang itu!? Apa dia itu semacam monyet !?" keluh Ichigo sembari melempar selimut yang menjadi penutup dirinya semalam dan siap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemilik suara yang memanggil 'Chiyo'.

Mendengar suara cecok-mencecok dipagi hari memang sudah biasa. Karena ini Kost-kosan. Tapi suara yang menggema barusan ,terasa asing ditelinga Ichigo. Sungguh tak biasa. Ingin sekali ia bungkam pemilik mulut tak sopan itu.

"Hey! Tolong cepat siapkan seragamku juga! " teriaknya lagi.

"Oh ,ternyata dikamar ini" duga Ichigo dengan seringai khasnya.

"Chi-"

_BRAAKKK_

"Pelan-pelan saja kali ,aku nggak akan memecatmu kok" ucap Rukia si pemilik 'sumber suara' yang sukses membuat Ichigo geram.

Ternyata seorang gadis mungil yang kini masih dengan pose tidur miringnya sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya ,Chappy. Walau suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasarnya tadi terdengar olehnya, tapi ia tak kunjung sekedar membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siapkan air panas dan seragam .Aku akan bangun 5 menit lagi ,okay ?" tambah Rukia

"Malas" balas Ichigo singkat yang mulai tersungut atas sikap Rukia yang benar-benar tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Oh , bukan Chiyo ternyata" karena sadar akan ucapan Ichigo yang terkesan 'nyolot' Rukia membuka matanya.

'Akhirnya monyet ini mau melihatku ,memang dia pikir ini dimana' batin Ichigo

"Oh ,pak tukang kebun yang baru toh?" ucap Rukia yang sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya semalam.

Ichigo tukang kebun? Apakah muka tampannya ini tak dapat mencerminkan bahwa ia seorang pemuda SMA.

"Tu-tukang kebun? Heh ,monyet gila!? Kau pikir kau itu dimana!?" munculah sungut Ichigo yang sedaritadi ia tahan akan sikap gadis atau yang disebutnya 'monyet' itu.

"Kau itu yang harusnya berpikir ini dimana, ini kamarku tahu! Baru kali ini ada tukang kebun yang tidak sopan seperti itu"

"Sabar Ichigo ,sabarrr" batin Ichigo mencoba menahan amarah.

3

2

1

"KAU ITU SEDANG MENGIGAU ATAU MABUK SIH!? BUKA MATAMU ,MONYET SIALAN!"

Oh ,tidak. Ichigo benar-benar marah.

"Hey hey, kau itu apa-apaan Ichigo! Berisik sekali" datanglah Kaien yang terganggu akan suara kedua insane itu.

"Oh ,pak supir yang baru toh? Kenapa banyak orang-orang baru ya, padahal kemarin mereka tidak ku pecat" ucap Rukia dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Su-supir !?" ucap Kaien ternganga mendengar ucapan sang gadis.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI ,GORILLA PEMALAS!" habislah sudah kesabaran Ichigo.

Kaien yang mendengar ucapan adiknya itu hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

"Kau itu kenapa sih!? Ini rumahku jadi terserah aku mau ngapain"balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

"I-NI KOST-KOSAN A-NAK MA-NIS, BUKAN KAMAR YANG KAU SEBUT RUMAHMU ITU!" teriak Ichigo yang memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Ini ru- ,tunggu dulu! Kost?" ucap Rukia heran tak percaya.

Karena takut Ichigo akan mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan, Kaien menarik tangan Rukia. Membawanya keluar untuk melihat fakta. Untuk melihat fakta pada papan besar yang bertuliskan 'Kurosaki's Kost'. Walaupun hanya 2 kalimat. Kalimat itu sukses membuat Rukia shock menerima kenyataan bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang yang ia sebut 'tukang kebun' itu benar. Tanpa sadar rahang bawah Rukia seakan-akan ingin terlempar jatuh mendarat ke tanah. Terngangalah dia.

"Maaf sebelumnya, semalam aku menemukanmu pingsan dijalan tepat didepan kost ini. Jadi aku membawamu ke kamar itu. Dan juga aku minta maaf akan sikap adikku tadi" ucap Kaien ragu-ragu jikalau Rukia tak dapat mencerna kata-katanya barusan.

Yap, wajar saja ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Karena semalaman suntuk ia berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan kota dengan perut yang terus berkonser. Kenapa ia bisa lupa. Padahal kabur adalah keinginannya sendiri untuk menjauhkan diri dari kehidupan yang biasa ia jalani untuk sementara.

**TBC**

**YAA-HAA !**

Ayo minna-san jangan sungkan untuk ripiunya ya

Arigatou !


	2. Chapter 2 Where are you?

**Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo-Sensei  
**

**Warning : typo, gaje ,aneh ,dst  
**

**Attention : bagi yang nggak kuat baca ff saya ,silahkan angkat tangan menghadap kamera!  
**

**From Author : **_Sebelumnya ,saya sangat minta maaf minna-san .Atas keteledoran saya yang mencantumkan 'Chapter 2' pada chapter sebelumnya. Itu sebenarnya chapter 1, hehe .Gomenasai yo pemirsa semua T.T_**  
**

**I Think I'm In Love**

"Maafkan aku ,maafkan aku ,maafkan aku" kata-kata itu yang sedaritadi Rukia ucapkan sambil membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada dua pria yang ada didepannya.

"No-nona ,sudahlah" balas Kaien yang tak tega melihat gadis mungil itu memohon maaf padanya dan pada sang adik yang masih memasang wajah masam.

"Tidak apa ,maafkan tolong maafkan ,maafkan aku tuan-tuan"

Rukia. Tersadarlah ia akan perbuatannya sendiri. Perbuatan yang terkesan mencela pada dua pria yang daritadi ia mintai maaf itu.

"Hah! Minta maaf saja terus sampai tulangmu encok!" cela Ichigo yang terkesan cuek bebek.

"Ichigo!"

"Aku mulai bosan dengan drama ini. Oh,ya aku mandi dulu. Kau tidak kuliah Kaien?" tanya Ichigo memasang kuda-kuda bahwa ia siap melesat untuk mandi dan bersiap sekolah.

"Nanti saja, kau duluan" balas Kaien memasang senyum.

"Oke ,kau saja yang tangani monyet kecil ini" suruh Ichigo meninggalkan TKP.

Kaien hanya diam. Walau sebenarnya ia masih mendengar dan melihat kelakuan Rukia yang tak kunjung usai. Meminta maaf padanya.

Karena takut mati kebosanan. Kaien angkat bicara. "Sudahlah, Ichigo tidak marah kok. Kami memafkanmu ,jadi aku harap kau menghentikan ritual minta maafmu ini untuk sekian kalinya"

Karena makin tak tega Kaien mendekati Rukia. Memegang erat dan sedikit mengguncangnya agar Rukia mau berhenti .Karena sadar akan tangan besar Kaien yang menggenggamnya ,Rukia memberanikan diri menatap mata Kaien. Tak segan-segan Kaien menebarkan senyum ramahnya pada gadis yang baru ia kenal itu.

'Tampan' itulah kata pertama dibatin Rukia saat ia melihat mata pria berambut hitam yang balik menatapnya. Tanpa sadar terhias jelas semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Bagus! Sekarang duduklah, aku harap kau mau berbagi cerita padaku" ucap Kaien mempersilahkan Rukia untuk sejenak duduk di sofa. Karena agak ragu dengan Kaien ,Rukia mulai diam.

"Kalau tidak mau ,tak ap-"

"Kalau monyet itu kembali berulah, hubungi aku. Akan ku hubungi klinik hewan terdekat. Aku berangkat, Kaien" pamit Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menyela perkataan Kaien.

Entah apa yang ada dibenak adik pertamanya .Apakah sesebal itu dia pada Rukia sehingga ia dapat melontarkan kata-kata yang terkesan 'sangat nylekit' itu. Rukia yang mendengarkan ,terlihat pasrah dan menatap hambar pada lantai yang ia tatap sedaritadi. Sedih dan merasa bersalah. Kalimat yang dapat menggambarkan raut wajah Rukia sekarang.

"Maaf ya Nona ,Ichigo tidak bermaksud-"

"hiks hiks hiks"

Oups. Sang gadis mungil itu menangis? .Apakah perkataan Ichigo itu seperti sayatan beribu pedang yang kini menyerang hatinya? .Mungkin 'Ya' .Karena Kaien tak terbiasa melihat seorang gadis menangis ,ia jadi kelabakan dan panik. Walau ia punya 2 adik perempuan ,tapi mereka sangat jarang menangis.

"To-tolong ,dia tidak sengaja mengatakan itu" ucap Kaien mencoba menenangkan.

"HUUWEEEEEEE ,HUHUHU" tangisan tragispun tak terelakkan. Sepertinya hari ini dan seterusnya akan menjadi hari-hari yang menyulitkan untuknya. Untuknya? Ya, hanya untuknya bukan untuk adiknya. Ichigo, apa yang bisa ia harapkan pada adiknya yang keras kepala dan cuek itu untuk menangani masalah yang menimpanya sekarang.

"Aduh ,berisik sekali kamar ini. Tumben sekali Yuzu menangis sampai sekencang ini" ucap seorang kakek membuka pintu kamar khusus pemilik kost itu.

"Kakek Yama!? Tolong ak-"

"Kakek Yamamoto!?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisannya yang sepertinya agak terkejut akan kedatangan kakek yang sepertinya ia mengenalnya .

"Rukia-chan!?"

* * *

"Maafkan aku Ichigo ,hari ini aku pulangnya di jemput. Maaf ya" mohon seorang gadis yang badge seragamnya bertuliskan 'Espada High School'.

"Tak apa. Nanti malam akan ku kirimi e-mail, jadi jangan lupa check ponselmu" balas Ichigo pada sang gadis sambil mangumbar senyum khasnya.

Ichigo. Pria bertampang seram tapi tampan dan terkesan cuek itu bicara pada seorang gadis?. Kesurupan setan apa ia hari ini. Apakah gadis ini sebegitu cantiknya sehingga dapat membuat Ichigo luluh?

_TIIIN TIIIN TIIN_

"Ah ,ayah!? Aku pulang dulu ya ,akan kutunggu e-mailmu nanti malam, bye!" pamit gadis itu sembari melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Ichigo.

"Ya ,hati-hati … Senna" balas Ichigo juga melambaikan tangan kekarnya. Ia hanya dapat berdiri melihat punggung sang gadis yang berlalu bersama mobil jemputan yang dikendarai ayahnya tadi.

Senna. Ya, nama gadis yang dapat membuat Ichigo terpesona.

Hari ini memang hari yang menyebalkan untuknya. Pagi hari ,ia terganggu oleh kedatangan seorang gadis 'monyet' dadakan itu. Siang hari ini, ia tak bisa pulang bersama gadis yang ia sukai, Kugo Senna.

Pulang ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi di siang hari, bukan ide yang buruk. Daun-daun kering mulai berguguran .Menyambut langkah kaki Ichigo yang baru pulang dari kegiatan rutinnya. Sekolah.

Sampailah ia didepan Kost miliknya. Sebelum masuk ia menghelakan nafas sejenak dan berpikir. Apakah gadis itu masih di kostnya. Walau dia agak ragu ,tapi ia coba yakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

_CKLEK_

"Aku pul-"

_BUKKKK_

Sebelum ia masuk dan melengkapi kalimat 'aku pulang'nya ada benda besar yang menimpa dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia terlempar keluar. Siapa pemilik tenaga kuda yang melempar bantal sofa kearahnya sampai ia terpental?. Disingkirkanlah bantal itu dari wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang melemparnya.

Yamamoto. Ia-lah orangnya.

"Kau apakan cucuku ha! Dasar jeruk busuk!" murka Yamamoto pada Ichigo yang masih shock diluar pintu akibat insiden lemparan bom atom tadi.

"Ha? Cu-cucu kau bilang?" heran Ichigo. Apa yang membuat Yamamoto semurka itu padanya. Perasaan tadi pagi ia tak mencuri tongkatnya lagi untuk mengambil bola Karin yang tersangkut di pohon seperti kemarin.

"Iya ,kek! Dia tadi pagi memarahiku" ucap seorang gadis. Gadis ?.

"Kemari kau Ichigo! Akan ku belender kepala orangemu itu!" kemarahan sang kakek malah menjadi-jadi.

"Hey! Itu buk- ,adedededeh adeh adeh, lepaskan tanganmu kakek tua!" tak segan-segan tangan Yamamotopun ikut andil dalam kejadian ini. Menjewer Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa kesakitan hanya bisa merengek dan mencoba menepis tangan kakek itu yang tak kunjung membiarkan telinganya dapat bernafas lega.

Rukia yang melihatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Seperti menerima penghargaan bergengsi. Kaien yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang wajah hampa. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam pertarungan Ichigo vs Yamamoto.

"Ini salahnya! Siapa suruh dia pagi-pagi sudah berteriak seperti orang kesetanan! Itu sangat menggangg- awwww" sepertinya kakek itu malah menambah tenaga kudanya untuk menyiksa Ichigo.

"Sekarang kau harus minta maaf padanya! Cepat ,atau kau mau giliran matamu yang aku jewer" suruh Yamamoto sambil menunjuk Rukia yang masih tersenyum atas kemenangannya.

"Dia kan yang- addooow ,oke oke. Fuuhh ,aku minta maaf, monyet" ucap Ichigo. Monyet? Dia masih memanggil Rukia monyet? Apa Ichigo benar-benar mengajak tawuran pada kakek yang sedang membela cucu kesayangannya itu?.

"DIA NAMANYA RU-KI-A!" teriak Yamamoto tepat di telinga Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dengan suara yang masih mengiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

"IYA OKE! Haaah ,maafkan aku RU-KI-A!" pinta Ichigo yang memberi penekanan pada setiap kata pada nama Rukia.

"Apaaaa? Ucapkan lagi jeruk!" balas Rukia yang tak puas akan permintaan maaf Ichigo yang terkesan tak ikhlas itu.

"MAAFKAN AKU ,RUKIA CUCUNYA KAKEK YAMAMOTO!" teriak Ichigo yang habis kesabarannya akan tingkah polah cucu-kakek yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun.

Kaien yang melihat ketragisan sang adik hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan. Tak tega dan sangat miris bila melihatnya.

* * *

"Maafkan kami tuan"kata seorang pria tinggi bertubuh tegap berjas hitam. Bisa dikatakan sebagai _Bodyguard_.

"Cari lagi! Jangan biarkan ia berkeliaran di kota yang kumuh itu!" kata sang tuan .Rambut tergerai lurus hitam pekat. Terduduk anggun dikursi tempatnya berada. Itulah dia.

"Baik"ucap semua bodyguard serentak.

* * *

Keributan pagi hari di Kurosaki's Kost memang seperti kegiatan rutin. Hampir semua penghuni kost berlalu lalang. Ada yang mengantri untuk mencuci ,menjemur baju ,mandi ,menyiram bunga ,keluar kost untuk membeli sarapan ,maupun jogging ramai-ramai untuk sekedar berolahraga.

"Pagi Ichigo"

"Pagi"

"Nanti malam main PS lagi ya!?"

"Beres"

"Kau tahu dimana ,pussy?"

"Tidak"

Menyapa atau sekedar bertanya pada Ichigo. Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Akrab. Itulah kehidupan di kost yang ramai ini. Semua terasa biasa dan nyaman sebelum penghuni baru itu masuk.

"Antarkan aku!" suruh gadis mungil yang telah diberi gelar 'pengganggu' oleh Ichigo sejak kemarin.

"Dimana sekolahmu?" tanya Ichigo malas.

"Espada High Schoo!" jawab Rukia tegas.

'Ha? Itu kan sekolahnya Senna?' batin Ichigo.

Sekolah Ichigo memang berbeda dengan Senna. Ichigo bersekolah di Karakura High School ,sekolah yang mungkin tak terlalu elit. Sekolah yang paling maju dalam bidang sepakbola dan beladiri. Sedangkan Espada High School. Sekolah yang diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang yang punya kemampuan bertaraf tinggi dibidangnya.

Senna? Ya ,dia punya kemampuan dibidang olahraga. Tennis ,itulah yang ia cita-citakan dari kecil yang kini mungkin bisa dibilang pelan-pelan tapi pasti akan terwujud. Dia sudah berlomba dimana-mana ,ada yang ditingkat nasional maupun internasional yang kini masih ia jalani.

Sedangkan Rukia? Kenapa ia bisa diterima disana?

"Itu kan sekolah bakat? Apa bakat monyetmu itu yang dapat membuatmu diterima disana?" tanya Ichigo ketus sekaligus heran.

"Dia itu punya bakat lari. Dia juga punya banyak piala maupun piagam, jadi wajar saja" tambah Kaien tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur sehabis menyiapkan sarapan menambah ributnya suasana pagi.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Ichigo tambah keheranan.

"Kemarin aku mengantarkannya daftar sekolah karena disuruh kakek Yama"

"Ha? Kau rela meninggalkan kuliahmu demi seekor monyet yang tak tahu malu ini!? " geram Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk muka Rukia.

"Biar saja! Kak Kaien tidak keberatan kok ,iya kan Kak!?" tanya rukia sambil memukul tangan Ichigo yang tegap menunjuk ke arahnya.

Perdebatan. Itulah yang terjadi.

"Kau panggil Kaien 'kakak'!?"

Karena Kaien tak betah terhadap suara-suara yang sedaritadi keluar masuk telinganya ia angkat bicara "Sudahlah ,Ichigo. Tak ada salahnya kan kau antarkan dia, sekaligus kau bisa ajak kencan Senna nanti" goda Kaien melelehkan dinginnya suasana.

"Haah ,baik. Ayo ikut aku!" suruh Ichigo pada Rukia untuk mengikutinya keluar Kost.

Mata Rukia melotot dengan apa yang kini ada didepannya. Sepeda. Mungkin bagi kita berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda adalah hal yang biasa, tapi kenapa Rukia sepertinya sangat asing dan jarang menyentuh benda itu.

"Naik , gerobak ini?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Gerobak jidatmu! Ini sepeda ,bodoh. Naik!" suruh Ichigo.

"Tidak!" jawab Rukia yakin dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan kecilnya didepan dadanya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau mau merangkak, aku tinggal ya!?" ucap Ichigo bersiap akan memacu pedal sepedanya.

"Iya-iya! Tunggu aku"

Walaupun sebenarnya Rukia agak tidak yakin, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya itu satu-satunya kendaraan yang dapat menuntunnya sampai sekolah. Daripada merangkak mending naik sepeda.

"Kok tidak ada tempat duduknya, itu yang biasanya ada dibelakang" tanya Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ini bukan sepeda cewek ,duduk saja disini!" suruh Ichigo.

"Tapi-"

"Mau atau tidak!? Atau akan ku suruh kakek tua kesayanganmu itu untuk mengantarmu dengan kereta bayi, ha?"tanya Ichigo sebal atas sikap Rukia yang banyak komentar.

Rukiapun menuruti kata-kata pria orange yang punya kerutan didahinya itu. Walau terpaksa, karena ia tak biasa. Rukia duduk tepat didepan Ichigo .Duduk menyamping dan diapit oleh tangan kekar Ichigo yang siap memacu sepedanya seperti pembalap professional.

Perasaan Rukia?. Ia sungguh terkejut dan kaku. Ichigo yang biasanya kasar dan 'anti' padanya kini sepertinya mulai baik pada Rukia.

* * *

Melewati jalan-jalan ber-background tepi sungai yang memanjang, melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berangkat sekolah maupun kerja ,ditemani semilir angin. Terasa nyaman dan damai rasanya, apalagi ditemani oleh Ichigo. Hal yang baru bagi Rukia. Coba saja Kaien yang menemaninya ,dunia akan terasa milik berdua yang lain ngontrak.

"Kau biasa seperti ini? " tanya Rukia memecah keheningan disela-sela bersepedanya dengan Ichigo.

"Kadang, kau?" Ichigo tanya balik.

"Tidak pernah" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Memangnya kau biasanya naik apa? jetski? Roket? UFO? atau bahkan banana boat?" tanya Ichigo.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Dia hanya sedikit depresi, biarkan ia istirahat untuk waktu yang cukup lama"

"Akan ku pastikan ia akan terus beristirahat .Renji ,antarkan dokter ini pulang"

"Hah ,itu tak perlu"

"Ayolah ,besok kau harus kesini lagi. Jadilah dokter pribadi ku"

"Tentu. Tak ada salahnya kan membantu kawan lama sepertimu. Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu yang kabur itu, Byakuya?"

"Akan kucari dia dengan cara apapun walaupun sampai keujung dunia sekalipun ,Isshin"

Kaien. Pria tampan dengan sejuta pesona dan berkarisma. Itulah dia. Duduk santai di depan laptop ditemani milkshake kesukaannya, hal yang rutin ia kerjakan disela-sela jam istirahat. Apalagi dikelilingi taman indah dilingkungan Karakura University.

* * *

"Hey!" ucap salah seorang sahabat Kaien sambil menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kensei?" jawabnya.

"Hanya melihat gadis-gadis cantik" balas Kensei menyeringai dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya ke arah Kaien."Lihat disana" tunjuk Kensei. Kaienpun mengikuti arah ujung telunjuk Kensei yang mengarah pada gadis-gadis cantik yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

Mungkin bukan hal yang baru lagi bagi Kaien atas sifat sahabat dekatnya itu. Playboy memang gelar yang patut diberikan pada pria berambut putih itu. Hampir setiap hari hidupnya hanya dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik di universitasnya. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya mencari pacar disana. Karena ia merupakan salah satu bintang basket yang terkenal disitu.

Sedangkan Kaien?. Hanya seorang kutu buku. Tampan? Dia memang tampan, sayangnya ia tak memanfaatkan anuegrah itu untuk mencari gadis idaman seperti temannya yang lain. Berkutat dengan buku dan kacamata. Itulah kesehariannya.

"Hey"

"Hn?"

"Ayolah ,Kaien! Kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak"

"Setiap hari hanya mengerjakan tugas kalau tidak belajar. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit" ucap Kensei sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"Aku sudah bersenang-senang" jawabnya singkat dengan pandangan yang tak luput dari layar laptopnya.

"Dengan laptop? Sekali-kali carilah pacar, kau lihat gadis itu?"

"Biar aku tebak! Dia cantik, seksi ,menawan ,punya rambut yang panjang, benar?" tebak Kaien yang masih melanjutkan acara mengetiknya. Kalian tahu? Yang disebutkan Kaien itu adalah tipe gadis idaman sahabatnya.

"NO! Salah besar! Argh… lihatlah sebentar!" karena sebal akan sikap Kaien yang mengabaikan jari telunjuknya ,Kensei langsung merebut teman elektronik Kaien dari hadapannya.

"Kau itu apa-apaan, ha!?"

"Lihat bodoh!" tangan Kenseipun mulai bertindak. Menyetir kepala Kaien ke kanan untuk melihat sejenak gadis gadis yang ia tunjuk daritadi.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau mengincarnya?" tanya Kaien yang mulai BT.

"Mengincarnya? Mendekat saja tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia gadis yang sangat cuek!"

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

* * *

"Bagaimana tadi sekolahmu?"

"Hah, membosankan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tadi ada latihan tennis sebentar, jadi aku tidak ikut pelajaran 3 jam"

Duduk di tepi sungai kota Karakura memang hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi buat Ichigo, dapat berduaan dengan Senna. Mereka memang sahabat sejak SMP. Dan sejak itulah Ichigo mulai menganggap Senna sebagai pelabuhan cintanya. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun bersahabat dan menyukainya. Ichigo masih belum menyatakan perasannya. Belum siap. Itulah alasannya.

"Oh, ya .Tadi ada murid baru dikelasku. Dia mungil dan sangat manis, aku suka rambutnya"ucap Senna memecah keheningan.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil meneguk milkshake yang ia beli di toko dipinggir jalan dengan Senna tadi.

"Kalau tidak salah ,namanya Ruka. Eh, Rukia!"

_BRUUUSSSTTT _

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" batuk Ichigo tersedak minumannya sendiri karena kaget. "Mo-monyet!?" tanyanya.

"Rukia! Telingamu tersumbat kadal ya?"

"Ti-tidak ,hehe" jawab Ichigo.

**FLASHBACK**

"Dengar ya anak muda, pokoknya nanti kau antarkan cucuku dan pulangkan dia dengan selamat. Kalau sampai dia tergores sedikitpun ,akan ku robek-robek mulutmu!" tegas Yamamoto pada Ichigo yang duduk di depannya.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk-angguk layaknya mengerti apa yang diucapkan kakek itu. Padahal dia sangat bosan pada ceramah Yamamoto yang panjang lebar.

"Jangan pernah biarkan ia sendirian, menangis, sakit…. Hey! Dengarkan aku bocah tengik!"pekik Yamamoto sambil memukul kepala orange Ichigo dengan tongkat bututnya.

"Iya-iya ,aku mengerti kakek tua…. Sudah ya, aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu! Oh,ya jangan lupa cuci gigi palsumu itu ya! nafasmu jadi bau" sindir Ichigo mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya.

_BUUUUGGH_

Yamamoto yang tersungut amarahnya langsung melempar tongkatnya ke kepala pria orange yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sejak ia tinggal di Kurosaki's Kost. Dan tongkat itu sukses membuat benjolan 8 tingkat dikepala Ichigo.

**FLASHBACK END**

_GLEK_

Karena teringat ucapan Yamamoto tadi pagi ,Ichigo langsung menelan paksa ludahnya dengan cepat. Ichigo langsung mengajak Senna pulang dengan alasan langit sudah mendung pertanda akan hujan.

Setelah pamit dengan kedua orangtua Senna, Ichigo langsung melesat ke kostnya untuk memastikan Rukia sudah pulang. Sayang, takdir berkata lain. Disana Kaien juga belum pulang dan kakek Yamamoto masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Dipojok maupun sekitar Kost ia masih belum menemukan sosok gadis mungil itu, padahal ini sudah jam 4 sore sedangkan Senna tadi pulang jam 2.

_GLUDUG JDERRRR_

Terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar yang siap menangis membasahi bumi. Perasaan Ichigo tambah takut dan panic. Dimana 'monyet' itu?

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi dia langsung melesat menuju 'Espada High School'. Setiba disana ia langsung memanjat dinding pagar sekolah yang gagah berukuran 2 meter. Ia langsung mengecek semua kelas, lab, gudang, maupun lapangan basket. Padahal sudah hampir 1 jam dia berkeliling tapi tetap saja tak ada sosok gadis itu. Dimana ia sebenarnya?

_TIK TIK TIK BRUSSSHHHH_

Langitpun menangis.

**Te Be Ce**

**AA-HAAY!**

Monggo ripiunya Kanjeng dan Raden semua :)

Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3 Ternyata

** Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Warning: aneh, gaje, bikin puyeng,dll**

**Attention: bagi yg nggak kuat baca ff saya monggo angkat tangan menghadap layar monitornya sendiri-sendiri!**

**I Think I'm In Love**

"Sial, dimana dia?"

Hari semakin larut, tak terasa gelap begitu cepat menyapa dan hujan semakin deras. Ichigopun pulang dengan tangan hampa, dengan tidak membawa gadis yang ia cari daritadi.

Kebasahan, haus dan dingin itulah yang Ichigo rasakan. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya kini yang penting ia bisa menemukan Rukia.

Ichigo pulang menuntun sepedanya ditengah derasnya hujan dan suara-suara petir yang terkadang mengagetkannya. Menengak-nengok seperti sedang mencari barang berharga. Walau terkadang ia bahkan hampir tertabrak

_CKLEK_

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar khusus untuk pemilik kost milik ia dan Kaien. Yang didalamnya terisi 2 kamar tidur ,1 kamar mandi, 1 ruang dapur plus ruang makan, dan juga ruang tamu yang dilengkapi sofa panjang dan juga TV.

"Aku…..pulang"ucap Ichigo ragu.

"Ini jam 7 malam, darimana saja kau?! "tanya Kaien sinis dengan nada agak meninggi yang tak terlihat sosoknya karena kegelapan masih menyelimuti kamar itu.

"Men….cari Rukia" jawab Ichigo.

"Dia sudah pulang, aku tadi menemukannya menggigil kedinginan di halte dekat sekolahnya. Aku langsung mengantarnya pulang. Sepertinya dia sakit "jawab Kaien sambil menekan tombol 'on' pada stopkontak agar lampu menyala sehingga semua akan terlihat jelas dibawah terangnya lampu.

"Bagus! Percuma usahaku tadi, aku mau mandi dan ganti baju menyingkirlah dari situ!" suruh Ichigo yang agak kecewa.

"Sepertinya kau akan terkena masalah, Ichigo" ucap Kaien.

_TRAAKKK_

Terdengar suara ayunan tongkat Yamamoto yang memukul dinding kamar itu sekuat tenaga."DIMANA KAU ICHIGO!? IKUT AKU ,SEKARANG!" murka Yamamoto berteriak dengan nada sekencang mungkin.

"Ka-kakek Yama, tolong biarkan dia ganti baju sebentar!"ucap Kaien menghadang Yamamoto yang menuju ke arah Ichigo.

Sepertinya Yamamoto benar-benar marah ,tanpa ragu ia menyingkirkan Kaien dengan tongkatnya dan menarik kerah baju Ichigo yang masih basah dan menyeretnya ke halaman kost sehingga penghuni kost yang lain tak akan mendengar kekacauan ini.

Ichigo yang diseretnya hanya diam 1000 kata. Tak melawan sedikitpun. Sepertinya ia pasrah akan kemarahan Yamamoto.

"Kau tidak menjemputnya?" tanya Yamamoto mencoba sabar.

"Aku lupa"

"Kau membiarkannya sendirian?"

"Kau membiarkannya menggigil kedinginan?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau dia sekarang terbaring sakit?"

Tanya Yamamoto bertubi-tubi tanpa memikirkan Ichigo sekarang yang mulai menggigil kedinginan karena kehujanan saat mencari Rukia.

"KENAPA ICHIGO!?" marah Yamamoto mengangkat kerah Ichigo dengan tongkatnya dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan siap memukul Ichigo."JAWAB!"

_BUGHHHH_

Bogem mentah pukulan Yamamoto langsung mendarat dipipi Ichigo sebelah kanan dan membuatnya terlempar jatuh. Menimbulkan darah segar pelan-pelan mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ichigo!" Kaien yang baru muncul langsung membantu adiknya untuk berdiri."Sudahlah, Kek! Yang penting Rukia sudah sampai rumah. Biarkan Ichigo ganti baju dan beristirahat!" pekik Kaien langsung menengahi pertengkaran itu.

"SEKARANG AKU YANG TANYA!" teriak Ichigo. Yamamoto dan Kaien langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Pertama, kenapa aku disuruh untuk melakukan semua itu? Kedua, siapa Rukia sebenarnya? Ketiga …. APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU!? Kau hanya seorang penghuni Kost ini yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakekku sendiri, aku mau melakukan apa yang kau suruh ,apapun! Tapi hal yang kau suruh kali ini ,tidak masuk akal" pekik Ichigo yang geram akan sifat tak jelas Yamamoto.

Yamamoto dan Kaien yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Baru kali ini mendengar suara lantang Ichigo yang terkesan sangat marah. Suasana jadi hening ,hanya terdengar tetes-tetes hujan yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Sudah, ayo masuk" ajak Kaien angkat bicara. Karena Kaien tak ingin suasana jadi memburuk, ia mengajak Ichigo masuk ke dalam untuk ganti baju dan menenangkan diri sejenak. Setelah kakak-adik itu masuk, Yamamoto masih mematung ditempat. Merenung sejenak.

"AWWW! Pelan-pelan!"

"Sa-sakit ya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Karena berkat bogem mentah Yamamoto, sudut bibir kanan dan pipi Ichigo jadi memar. Padahal kakek sudah tua tapi tenaganya luar biasa. Ichigo yang coba diobati Kaien daritadi hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

Setelah selesai mengobati Ichigo ,Kaien pamit pergi ke kamar Rukia untuk melihat sejenak bagaimana keadaan gadis itu. Ternyata ia sedang tertidur berkat obat resep dokter yang dipanggil Kaien tadi.

"Rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada tamparan Kaien, adededeh"ucap Ichigo yang masih berada di kamarnya sambil memegang-megang luka barunya.

Kaien dulu memang pernah menampar waktu SMP Ichigo pernah membolos sekolah, coba-coba merokok dan minum bir bahkan sering pulang malam, karena bujukan teman-temannya.

Kaien yang tahu hal itu dari Sado ,teman sekelas Ichigo. Ia langsung mencari Ichigo disudut-sudut maupun gang-gang kecil tempat biasanya tongkrongan Ichigo dan teman-teman nakalnya. Karena tak kunjung menemukan adiknya, Kaien menunggu dikostnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 am. Pintupun terbuka lebar. Yap, seseorang yang ia tunggu dari tadi sudah pulang.

Belum sepenuhnya badan Ichigo masuk kedalam, Kaien langsung menghampiri dan menampar Ichigo dengan punggung tangannya. Ichigo langsung melotot tak percaya dan terkejut. Kaienpun marah dan terlampau sangat marah.

Ia langsung menyuruh Ichigo masuk ke kamar dan mengurungnya selama 3 hari 3 malam tanpa keluar rumah bahkan ia tak boleh sekolah untuk sementara. Dia boleh keluar kamar cuma ke kamar mandi saja, makanpun Kaien antarkan ke kamarnya.

Setelah hukumannya selesai Ichigo jalani ,Kaien meminta maaf pada Ichigo dan memberinya nasihat panjang lebar. Dari hari itu juga Ichigo tidak boleh keluar malam lebih dari pukul 6 pm. Jika pulang lebih dari pukul 6 pm Kaien selalu menunggunya dan menanyainya. Jika alasannya tak masuk akal Kaien akan marah. Tidak ada maksud lain dari sikap Kaien yang agak overprotective itu kecuali hanya untuk melindungi adiknya.

**KEMBALI KE KEJADIAN SEKARANG**

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Tak usah pakai ketok pintu segala, Kaien" ucap Ichigo sembari tidur-tiduran ditempat tidurnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di situ?"

"Bo- ,ah? Ka-kau?"

"Tidak boleh ya, kalau begitu aku-"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, duduklah!" suruh Ichigo gugup.

Yamamotopun menuruti ucapan Ichigo. Duduk ditepi ranjang tepat disamping Ichigo yang mengubah posisinya dengan duduk.

"Apa …. Masih sakit?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Masih" balas Ichigo singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yamamoto.

"Apa….. aku boleh minta maaf?"

"Jangan minta maaf. Seorang kakek tak akan pernah membiarkan cucunya terluka maupun sakit, dan akan membalas orang yang sudah membuat cucunya menderita, itu karena perasaan seorang kakek yang ingin melindungi cucu kesayangannya, wajar kan?" balas Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya….. Rukia bukan cucuku" ujar Yamamoto bernada sendu.

"Bu-bukan?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Rukia bukan cucu asli Yamamoto. Keluarga Rukia termasuk keluarga terkenal di Kota Osaka. Terkenal karena bisnis Cup Cakes dan juga pemilik "Golden Café" yang terkenal di kota Osaka.

Sejak kecil Rukia diasuh oleh 2 orang babysitter keprcayaan ibu dan ayahnya. Nemu Kurotsuchi dan Isane Kotetsu. Yamamoto dulu bekerja dirumah Rukia sebagai tukang kebun. Sejak Rukia berumur 1 tahun. Sejak kecil Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Yamamo,to.

Selalu mengajak Rukia bermain, berkebun, bahkan mengajarinya untuk jadi anak yang baik dan sopan. Karena kedekatan mereka selama bertahun-tahun, Yamamoto sudah menganggap Rukia seperti cucunya sendiri begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan ketika Rukia menangis, sakit, maupun ketika dimarahi ayah-ibunya, Yamamotolah yang selalu ada disampingnya.

Suatu hari Yamamoto mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya di keluarga Kuchiki karena usianya yang semakin bertambah. Walau mungkin sangat berat bagi Yamamoto untuk meninggalkan Rukia .Rukia yang waktu itu masih berumur 7 tahun hanya bisa menatap sedih kepergian kakek kesayangannya itu. Bahkan Rukia sering menangis karena merindukan sosok 'sang kakek' yang selalu menemaninya dikala tidur karena ia begitu takut bila ditinggal sendirian waktu itu.

Setelah bertahun-tahun sosok gadis mungil kesayangnnya telah kembali padanya.

Sekarang Rukia kabur karena dia selalu ditinggal orangtuanya karena pekerjaan mereka, dirumah ia tak punya kakak maupun adik. Ia hanya punya boneka kesayangannya dan juga PRT yang bekerja dirumahnya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin diperhatikan dan disayangi sepenuhnya. Wajar saja karena dia sudah remaja. Maka dari itu ia malah menyusul Yamamoto kemari, karena Rukia yakin Yamamoto akan s'lalu menyayangi dan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

"Darimana dia mendapatkan alamatmu?"

"Aku mengiriminya surat, dengan huruf sandi yang hanya kami saja yang tahu"

"Cukup masuk akal…. Tapi apa maksudmu kau malah menyuruhku dan marah-marah padaku?" tanya Ichigo sebal. Yamamoto yang melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang seperti biasa ,tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku percaya kau adalah pria yang baik Ichigo, aku marah padamu karena kau bisa-bisanya melupakan Rukia dan mengabaikan permintaanku!"

"Itu bukan permintaan tapi pemaksaan, tua Bangka! Hanya sekedar marahkah? Kalau kau Cuma marah, kau tidak akan memukulku sampai bonyok begini!"

"Aku….. hanya ingin Rukia disini bahagia dengan adanya kau, Kaien maupun penghuni kost lainnya yang bisa Ia jadikan teman. Bukan menambah deritanya seperti ini, bodoh!" ucap Yamamoto memukul kepala Ichigo dengan tongkatnya.

"ADAAAWWWW"

Mulai terlihat bercak-bercak cahaya yang perlahan-lahan menembus matanya yang masih terlelap. Tubuhnya menggeliat karena hangatnya cahaya itu. Tetes-tetes peluh sedikit demi sedikit mulai membasahi keningnya. Perlahan lahan ia buka matanya yang lebar. Ternyata sang surya sudah kembali menyapanya dibalik jendela kamar.

"Hah!? Sekolah!" karena sadar matahari yang mulai meninggi ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Tapi yang ia rasakan kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Semua yang ia lihat seperti terngiang-ngiang dalam matanya. Dan juga ketika ia duduk semua badannya terasa ngilu.

"Hey, jangan bangun dulu kalau belum sehat benar. Nanti kau sakit lagi" ucap Kaien yang baru masuk ke kamar Rukia untuk membawakannya sarapan. Menu sarapannya kali ini bubur ayam dan susu hangat buatan kakak Ichigo itu sendiri.

Rukia yang sadar akan kedatangan Kaien agak terkejut. Karena pria tampan ini seenaknya masuk tanpa ketok pintu dan langsung menasihatinya. Kaien langsung mengambil sebuah kursi di sudut kamar Rukia dan duduk disamping ranjangnya.

Pria berambut hitam itupun mengambil bantal Rukia ,lalu meletakkannya dibelakang punggungnya agar Rukia bisa bersandar di bantal yang empuk itu. Rukia langsung menurut dan mulai muncullah warna kemerah-merahan yang terhias diwajahnya karena malu atas perlakuan Kaien.

"Makan ,ya" ucap Kaien sembari mengangkat sendok yang sudah terisi bubur ayam didalamnya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Bi-biar saya sendiri yang-"

"Jangan sungkan"

Rukiapun membuka mulutnya dan 'gol' si bubur ayam sudah masuk kedalamnya.

"Maaf, jika saya selalu merepotkan. Kakak, tidak kuliah lagi, ya?" tanya Rukia yang berusaha menatap mata Kaien.

"Hari ini aku libur. Ini kan juga sebagai tanda minta maafnya Ichigo karena kemarin dia tidak menjemputmu. Tolong maafkan dia" mohon Kaien yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada Rukia yang malah terkejut.

"T-tidak usah formal begitu! Ti-tidak perlu minta maaf! Ini juga salahku karena …. Aku terlalu merepotkan. Oh tidak! Bahkan sangat-sangat merepotkan" ucap Rukia dengan nada sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa … em, Rukia. Kami tidak pernah keberatan dengan keberadaanmu. Anggap saja kami seperti keluargamu sendiri" balas Kaien yang menyisipkan senyum tulusnya pada Rukia.

Rukia yang mendengarnya merasa sangat senang. Kaien sebenarnya sudah mengetahui asal-usul Rukia dari Yamamoto sebelum Ichigo maka dari itu ia tidak heran jika kemarin Yamamoto sangat murka pada adiknya.

Jam sekolah telah usai. Sudah saatnya murid-murid sudah pulang sekolah. Termasuk Ichigo yang pulang jalan kaki dengan teman-temannya. Berjalan beramai-ramai menyusuri jalan kota ,terkadang mereka juga mampir ke taman pusat Kota Karakura, café atau bahkan toko dipinggir jalan untuk sekedar jajan ataupun ngemil.

Setelah sampai diperempatan mereka berpisah menuju gang rumahnya masing-masing. Ichigo, Sado, Mizuiro dan Keigo ke arah utara. Orihime, Tatsuki dan Ishida ke arah Selatan. Tapi berhubung Ayah Ichigo sibuk dengan pasien, Ichigo tidak pulang kekostnya melainkan menjemput adik-adiknya.

"Ichi-nii! Sebelah sini!" panggil Yuzu dari gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Ichigo! Lho? Mana sepedanya?" tanya Karin sambil celingak-celinguk memastikan bahwa sepedanya tidak ada.

"Lupa ,hehe" ucap Ichigo dengan senyum ala orang bodohnya.

"Kalau begitu percuma kau jemput kami! Kalau Cuma jalan kaki aku bisa pulang sendiri" ujar Karin sebal pada kakak keduanya itu ,sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mematung.

"Dasar Ichi-nii bodoh!" ujar Yuzu yang ikut-ikutan sebal, langsung menyusul Karin yang masih berjalan.

"Hey, tunggu aku!" pekik Ichigo menyusul kedua adiknya yang hampir menghilang dari pandangannya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" terdengar suara atau bisa dibilang teriakan tawa dari salah satu kamar di Kurosaki's Kost. Ternyata orang-orang itu adalah Rukia, Kaien dan Yamamoto yang sedang menonton film komedi diTV. Daritadi mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan sampai perut mereka keram dan mengeluarkan air mata saking lucunya tontonan tersebut.

"BWAAHAHAHA, lihat! Masa' giginya mau dikuncir, PFFTTT BWAHAHAHA!"

"GYAHAHAHA! Masa' matanya mau distaples!"

"WKWKWK, LIHAT TAMPANGNYA"

Karin ,Yuzu dan Ichigo yang sedaritadi melihat tingkah-polah mereka dari pintu hanya dapat memasang tampang lesu. Bahkan keberadaan merekapun tak disadari sedikitpun oleh 3 orang yang punya tawa setan itu. Ichigo yang daritadi berteriak 'kami pulang' samasekali tak terdengar maupun digubris oleh mereka.

Dan Rukia yang dikatakan sakit sampai-sampai Ichigo dipukul Yamamoto, kini berubah 360 derajat. Ternyata dia malah sehat wal'afiat.

"Ah, hay Ichigo! Lho? Karin dan Yuzu juga kemari!?" ucap Kaien yang menyadari keberadaan adik-adiknya itu. Mungkin kalau Kaien tidak mengambil popcorn dibelakangnya ,dia tak kan menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Sudah lama sekali kami berdiri disini tahu! kalian malah asyik-asyikan menonton film!" pekik Karin sembari melempar bolanya ke kepala Kaien.

"Maaf, ayo masuk! Akan kubuatkan orange juice!" ajak Kaien menarik tangan ke-3 adiknya kedalam dan mempersilahkan mereka bergabung.

"Kakek Yamamoto!" panggil Yuzu menghampiri kakek itu.

"Oh, cucu-cucu kecilku sudah pulang ternyata!"

"Kek! Siapa kakak itu!?" tanya Karin menunjuk Rukia yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai popcorn yang sedang dikunyahnya muncrat kemana-mana.

"Dia pacarnya kak Kaien ya?" tanya Yuzu polos.

"Dia cucunya kakek!" jawab Kaien dari dapur.

"Banyak sekali cucunya kakek!? Mana yang paling kakek sayang?" tambah Yuzu.

"Pasti aku!" serobot Karin.

"Pastinya aku, karena aku yang paling tampan"timpal Ichigo.

"Aku saja kek" pekik Yuzu.

Bisa bercengkrama dengan anak-anak yang sudah dianggapnya 'cucu', bagi Yamamoto itu adalah hal paling membuatnya bahagia. Tak peduli dimana ia berada asalkan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya itu bukan masalah baginya.

"Ciaaat, bunuh dia! Cui cui cui, der der der" ujar Rukia yang kini sedang main PS dengan Karin yang langsung bisa akrab dengannya.

"Tonjok dia, injak dia, jangan biarkan dia lolos! Arrghhh …. Cepat kabur!" ucap Karin sambil menekan-nekan dengan cepat gamestick-nya.

"Heh! Katanya kau sakit, cepat sekali sembuhnya! Jangan-jangan kau sakit jiwa, ya?" tanya Ichigo angkat bicara.

"Sudah sembuh kok! Ciaaat, ah… tembak! Karena kak Kaien dan kakek yang merawatku, kalau kau yang merawat pasti tambah parah!" ejek Rukia tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dari layar TV.

"Heh! Lagian aku juga tidak sudi merawat monyet sepertimu! Nanti malah aku kena rabies!"

Ketika Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya, dia kaget dan terkejut. Melihat Yamamoto yang melototinya disertai aura membunuh. Lalu ia berpaling menghindari tatapan Yamamoto. Ichigo langsung menyampulkan tas dibahunya dan pamit bahwa ia akan belajar.

"Uaaaahhhhh ,hmmm"

Sepertinya karena keseruannya dengan Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia dan Kakek Yamamoto tadi malam membuatnya tidur sampai larut malam dan kini malah membuatnya sangat mengantuk.

"Woy! Kaien!" tepuk Kensei dari belakang. "Wajahmu terlihat mengantuk, kau belajar terlalu malam sih!" tambahnya.

"Belajar apanya, bahkan sekarang aku belum bikin tugas proposal" jawab Kaien sambil menginstirahatkan dirinya sejenak dibawah rindangnya pohon taman kampusnya.

"Hah? Tumben kau malas begini. Oh, iya bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Kensei antusias.

"Jawaban apa?"

"Tentang kemarin"

**FLASHBACK**

"NO! Salah besar! Argh… lihatlah sebentar!" karena sebal akan sikap Kaien yang mengabaikan jari telunjuknya ,Kensei langsung merebut teman elektronik Kaien dari hadapannya.

"Kau itu apa-apaan, ha!?"

"Lihat bodoh!" tangan Kenseipun mulai bertindak. Menyetir kepala Kaien ke kanan untuk melihat sejenak gadis gadis yang ia tunjuk daritadi.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau mengincarnya?" tanya Kaien yang mulai BT.

"Mengincarnya? Mendekat saja tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia gadis yang sangat cuek!"

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Apa?"

"Kalian kan sama-sama kutu buku. Dan juga senang belajar. Dia sangat hobi sekali ke perpustakaan, karena itu dia pasti tidak akan menghindar kalau kau yang mendekatinya!"

"Lalu? Kau benar-benar ingin mengincarnya?"

"Sebenarnya sih iya, karena itu aku minta bantuanmu agar kau mendekatinya sampai kalian berteman akrab biar dia percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Setelah itu kenalkan dia padaku ,aku ingin sekali mendapatkan pacar yang beda dari biasanya seperti dia"

"Tidak mau, pasti kau akan memutusnya dan menyakitinya kan?" tanya Kaien langsung mematikan dan menutup laptopnya yang kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kensei yang masih dengan posisinya.

"Eh, dengarkan aku dulu!" cegah Kensei menarik baju Kaien."Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitinya! Karena itu bantu aku ya!? masa' kau tidak mau menolong sahabatmu ini?! " mohon Kensei mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Kaien.

"Haaaah ,jika kau menyakiti pacarmu lagi, akan ku pukul kau!"

"Siap kapten! Hihi" ucap Kensei nyengir.

Kaien terkadang tak tega pada mantan-mantan Kensei yang pernah sahabatnya itu sakiti. Ada yang menangis histeris, sakit hati ,bahkan dendam pada Kensei. Karena Kaien takut mantan-mantan Kensei akan semakin brutal, ia coba untuk menasihati bahkan juga pernah memukul Kensei. Karena waktu itu ada mantan sahabatnya yang ke 24 yang sakit asma saat Kensei memutusnya secara mendadak.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kan sudah ku bilang, jika kau menyakiti pacarmu lagi akan ku pukul" jawab Kaien sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Jadi ….. jawabanmu 'iya'?"

"Hm" jawab Kaien singkat yang berlalu masuk ke kelasnya.

"Be-benarkah? Ahaayy! Bingo!" teriak Kensei mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi pertanda bahwa ia sangat senang atas jawaban Kaien.

**To the TE to the Be to the Ce**

**TBC!**

**Thanks to: **

**Reiji Mitsurugi **

**Rukaga Nay**

Silahkan ripiunya :3 ... Ditunggu…

Arigatou!


End file.
